wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Endearing Pain
This is a shipfic being written by Outclaw and Degagethedragonfodder!! It Features Zorak and Neonyte! This page contains some disturbing content!!!!! Chapter 1 Zorak quickly darted through the Rainforest while sticking to the shadows. He wasn't far from his destination and had only little more to go, and with the sun almost down he was near unseeable in the darkness. As he neared a clearing he quickly flew up into the canopy of a near by tree and used its shadow to blend into the darkness. When he looked into the clearing he saw his target, a young Rainwing with scales the colours of dark greens and blues. Zorak quietly snickered to himself as he adjusted the coil of ropes around his shoulder to make sure they wouldn't fall off. As he was about to jump down he noticed a Nightwing quickly dive out of the darkened sky and right on to the Rainwing. With one quick swipe to the Rainwing's throat, the Nightwing killed him and seemed to put his snout into the blood as if drinking it. Zorak slowly jumped down to the ground and slid into the shadows. This Nightwing seems to have taken my fun away, I guess he will have to do. ''Zorak thought as he laughed to himself. He quickly and quietly made his way towards the Nightwing through the shadows and stopped close behind him. Without hesitation Zorak jumped at the Nightwing, but to his surprise the Nightwing jumped out of the way and before Zorak could react he knocked him over. "You must be an idiot to attack me." The Nightwing said as he stood above Zorak with blood dripping from his snout. Chapter 2 Neonyte had known the dragon was there from the start. He couldn't see him, no, but his other senses were sharpened to a bloodstained point. He didn't let the foolish dragon respond, instead, babbling about manners and respect to the dragon who he kept pinned easily. "See, it's very rude and inconsiderate to attack someone while their eating, and even more so if the dragon is enjoying their meal. Now, Since we have yet to meet, I would like to ask you if there's something in my teeth..I take silence as a no, and if you're lying, I will be...very, Very offended. Understood?" Neonyte said, shaking the dragon's head with his talon gently. "Great!" He spoke, smiling wickedly. "Now...do I have something in my teeth?" Neonyte asked, baring his teeth as if he were to attack him. A thick red ooze drooled out from Neonyte's maw and onto Zorak. After a moment, Zorak responded. "Ha..Ha....Well, I see...Your tongue...and...a bit of leftover blood which is currently pooling unto myself, but other than that, you're fine." He nodded surely. "Good. Now that I know you can be trusted...Why did you feel the urge to attack me?" Neonyte said, closing his mouth and severing the line of ooze. Chapter 3 Zorak knew there was no use fighting the Nightwing as it would get him killed, so he decided to go along with him and see if there was any "fun" to be had. "Well....you did take my dragon." Zorak said with a toothy grin. "I would hardly say it was yours....as I am the one enjoying it." Neonyte said as he stepped off of Zorak and turned back to the Rainwing's body. "Ha, I can see that." Zorak said as he got up. "I hope you won't attack me again....I don't think I'm hungry enough for two dragons" Neonyte said as he lowered his snout to the Rainwing's body again. "I still need a dragon...the one I have is no longer any fun." Zorak said with a menacing laugh. "Sounds like....fun" Neonyte mumbled as he ate. "Ha, Indeed it is....but I would want it now." Zorak said as he walked towards the Rainwing's body. "Please don't disturb me again while I'm eating" Neonyte said as he flared his wings to block the Rainwing's body. "I don't wish for that, but to take part....I am thirsty." Zorak said with a laugh as he examined his bloodstained talons. "hm, fine...I don't think I can finish this anyway" Neonyte said as he tucked his wings in and moved aside to give room. Zorak laughed as he walked up to the Rainwing's body amd sat down. He didn't waste anytime and quickly lowered his snout and began to eat. Chapter 4 "Mother told me it was better to give the less fortunate things you no longer needed...That was before I killed her. What do you think...was she right?" Neonyte said smirking. Zorak chose not to respond to that. The Rainwing's body jerked slightly, which Neonyte responded by kicking it roughly. "No moving." He spoke softly as he watched Zorak eat, and likely finish. "Well, we seem to have...similar interests. That alone has earned you my name. Neonyte, that is." He scuffed at the ground. "I expect to know your's very soon." He spoke, poking at the motionless Rainwing. "Zorak." The other Nightwing responded calmly. He did the same grin from before at Neonyte, who grinned back in a similar malicious fashion. Neonyte chuckled lightly. "So, you spoke of fun...What do you of all dragon's do for fun?" He asked carelessly, walking off expected Zorak to follow, which he did. "Well, Normal stuff. You know....haha..." Neonyte laughed, understanding what he meant. "Well, some aren't a fan of normal stuff...I like to call them...Dead." Neonyte joked, walking off in no particular direction. He was just wandering as he usually did, lurking sinfully. "Do you happen to know any...particular...dragons...you'd like to have fun with? Because I'm thinking this could be a great experience for the both of us." Neonyte spoke. He had never really had a friend before, but he imagined this was the equivalent. Chapter 5Category:Collaborations "Indeed it would be great experience!" Zorak laughed as he walked beside Neonyte. "Now, for the dragon....I don't really have any care in that as long as they are easy obtain" Zorak laughed again. he was starting to wonder a bit if Neonyte was put off by his laugh like almost everyone else, but when he looked over at him, he didn't seem to mind. "No real targets, hmmm.....I kind of like that." Neonyte said as he stopped to pick something out of his teeth. "Should we go look for one...now then?" Neonyte asked. "I don't see a problem with that, more fun" Zorak snickered as he licked his talons of blood. Zorak was actaully starting to like this dragon, maybe they could be "friends". "Where do we start?" Neonyte asked as he got up and continued walking. "Ha, I say the Rainwings are the easiest ones." Zorak said with a grin as he followed Neonyte. "Alright, we are in the area. Now lets go look." Neonyte said as he leaped into the air. Zorak was quickly behind him as he laughed to himself. "What part of the Rainforest...hmm...." Neonyte wondered out load. "Haha, I just fly around until I see one....then I stay to the shadow....and they are mine." Zorak said with a large grin. "That's fine with me." Neonyte said as he started flying over the Rainforest as Zorak followed. Zorak was actually enjoying another dragons company with out them being bound. Perhaps he could have fun with this dragon without having to bind him. All of these thoughts and others ran through his mind as he followed Neonyte over the Rainforest looking for dragons to have fun with. Zorak snickered at these thoughts as the flew. Chapter 6 "Not all that hungry..." Neonyte mumbled, which was true, he wasn't, but he decided to that there is never enough blood to contain him, so he continued his search...but not too seriously. Twice he saw a flurry of colors rush through the bushes, and twice he dismissed it with a shrug. If he was to be completely honest, he would rather chat with this new found not-enemy and find out more about him than this, but he thought of it as productive, so he remained at the job. Neonyte glanced around lazily, occasionally staring at Zorak but avoiding his gaze with caution. He did admire his frame to an extent, and not much about this dragon seemed out of place. He continued his gaze, until Zorak eventually did notice. "Is there something wrong?" He asked, still flying. "Wha...oh, no, It's just...your scales...are in an odd pattern." Neonyte tried to hide his embarrassment. "Hm...Suppose there's nothing I can do about that. Haha, hope it's not too much of a bother." Zorak responded, noticing Neonyte's embarrassment and grinning. "Nothing to be ashamed of, a little staring never hurt anybody." He said, trying to tell him it was okay. Neonyte nodded, flying a bit farther away from Zorak. "I'm a bloody idiot..." Neonyte said to himself. Chapter 7 Zorak had been flying with Neonyte over the rainforest for over an hour and they still had not found one dragon. ''Must not be the Rainwings time of day. ''he thought with a slight laugh as he looked over a Neonyte. He had noticed that Neonyte was a lot more quiet after he caught him looking at him. ''perhaps he might by intrigued by the way I look? ''Zorak wondered with a grin. "It seems that there aren't any Rainwings around." Neonyte finally said as he looked down. "Indeed." Zorak responded as he looked again around the rainforest for any movement. "I suppose we shouldn't keep flying around aimlessly." Neonyte said without looking up. "Lets go land then. I know a nice cave, haha." Zorak laughed. "Sure...I guess we can." "Follow me then." Zorak said with a slight laugh as he turned and headed closer to the ground. Neonyte glanced over at Zorak to see where he was going and quickly followed him. After another ten minutes of flying Zorak quickly dove down into the trees as he hit a few small branches on the way down and landed by a small cave covered in vines. After a moment he heard Neonyte land beside him with a thud as he shock the leaves off of him. "This is it" Zorak said with a grin as he walked threw the vines and into the dark cave. Neonyte was close behind him as he entered the as well. Zorak walked into the darkness and lit a small fire to a pile of wood on the ground which lit up the small cave. Inside was a few small metal objects and a small bed, the floor was also mostly slathered in blood. "I really like the look of this cave." Neonyte said as he looked around at all the blood that covered the floor. "I only found this cave a couple of days ago" Zorak said with a laugh as he sat down by the fire. "I suppose this is were you have fun then." Neonyte asked as he sat down near Zorak. "Indeed." Zorak said with a grin as he thought about past things he did in the cave. He noticed when he looked over at Neonyte that he was still keeping some distance from him. ''I wonder what he really thinks of me. ''He wondered with a slight laugh. Chapter 8 Neonyte smirked. He absolutely adored that laugh! It said so much about who this new found...friend...was. He really enjoyed what he did, and he finds life...comical. It was quite fascinating to look at all of these...tools of torture, Neonyte wondered what havoc he could cause with any one of these amazing and oddly satisfying tools. He reached out a talon to touch, but jumped back when he was tore out of his daze by words. "I see you've taken interest in my collection...." Zorak said, staring at them with the same awe and a glimmer of pride. "Oh...very much so..." Neonyte agreed, staring at a particularly painful looking device. "We can have...all kinds of fun with these..." He said, touching one gingerly. "Haha, Indeed we can.." Zorak agreed. That laugh...he just...Neonyte loved that laugh! Chapter 9 Zorak grinned as he watched Neonyte look over his collection of torture tools. He really enjoyed having Neonyte around, he was the one of the only dragons he actually talked to, plus he liked the same things as him. Neonyte made him feel things he hadn't felt in a long time, which made him a bit wary but he loved it. "That one is my favorite." Zorak said to Neonyte with a snicker as he shifted up beside him. Neonyte looked at Zorak with a grin and Zorak did the same. "I rather like this one too."Neonyte said as he held up a large serrated blade. "But I would rather use my talons." Zorak said as he shifted in his spot, and accidentally brushed his wing against Neonyte's. Feeling a bit awkward, Zorak moved a little bit away from Neonyte and looked at his tools. "You know what, you're not a bad dragon to be around. I can say I rather enjoy your company." Neonyte said with a grin. "Yeah, same here." Zorak said as he returned the grin. ''Does he feel the same things I do? Or does he feel nothing? ''Zorak wondered. He was not exactly good at ''these kind of things as he almost never feltl love towards other dragons, but towards blood, torture, pain and killing. So feeling like this was weird for him. After a few moments of no one saying anything Neonyte broke the silents. "Perhaps we should use these tools together sometime." "Indeed." Zorak said with a slight laugh that made Neonyte smile. "It's great to have someone to share the fun with, when most of the time you're on your own" Zorak said again as he edged closer to Neonyte and was almost touching him. "Fun with two can be better." Neonyte said as he out stretched his wing and patted Zorak with a grin. Zorak felt a jolt of happiness unlike the ones he felt from the sight of his victims blood. Without really thinking, Zorak turned to Neonyte and hugged him. "What are you..." Neonyte tried to say before Zorak kissed him. Chapter 10 Neonyte could barely react...or breathe...or think. This was a new feeling he had never felt before, and it tore at his hardened outside emotionless armor quickly, bringing out how he really felt. He wrapped around Zorak and squeezed him with all his pent-up compassionate strength, still managing to hold the kiss. It was quite an amazing feeling, to be quite honest. After a...long...time, he pulled away from the kiss and smiled directly at Zorak charmingly. He even blushed slightly when he realized how vulnerable and weak he was in that position. This was going to be his favorite dragon for a very, very long time he decided. When the kiss ended, Zorak did much the same as Neonyte, smiling and blushing slightly. The best part was that Neonyte didn't mind how he felt about him, he even seemed to feel the same way! This was a major revelation for a dragon that rarely loves anything in such a way, and for lack of anything better to do, they sat in silence for some time. It was Neonyte that broke this silence. "Zorak..." he mumbled. "I-I love y-you.." he spoke, almost embarrassed by this truth. Chapter 11 "I d-do too." Zorak stuttered. He did it, he actually was able to say how he felt. This was something, a feeling he did not know how to deal with. Neonyte was just so...perfect. Just looking at him made him feel complete. Like nothing else really mattered, not even blood. Zorak again hugged Neonyte, not wanting this feeling to ever leave him."Meeting you has been better then any victim." he said with a slight laugh as he blushed again. "I can say the same thing." Neonyte said back with a grin as he too slightly blushed. "Victims and blood can wait." Zorak said as he nuzzled Neonyte's snout with his. Neonyte gave a slight nod in agreement as he put one of his wings around Zorak. This was the true feeling of happiness, the true meaning of "fun". Zorak knew that as long as he had Neonyte, nothing else really mattered. With all of the years he had tortured he had never felt this, nothing ever had come close to now. This was it, the one thing Zorak needed. This was the true meaning of life. Chapter 12 Neonyte, completely at ease with the world, sighed. He hadn't felt relaxed in some time, but, Zorak seemed...perfect. He was perfectly fine with life, but he just seemed to take it one step further. Never did he want to leave the warmth of his wing, or hear any silence without his laugh, life was just...complete with Zorak. Neonyte spent time daydreaming, as he usually did, about all the fun he and Zorak could have. It was surely something they would do eventually, but for now it could wait. Neonyte's eyes went wide. "Wait..." he spoke. "Who is dominant here?" Chapter 13 "You can be if you want." Zorak said, with a slight laugh. He didn't really care, as he was to over joyed that he finally had someone that loved him. He couldn't think of how life was before he meet Neonyte. That didn't matter though, he was with Neonyte and that's all that mattered. "So what shall we do now?" Zorak asked with a grin. He could think of some many thing they could do together, and all of them being fun. "I'm not to sure." Neonyte said with a grin. "It can be anything you want, I don't really care." Zorak said with a laugh. He looked at Neonyte and twirled his tail around his. ''Anything with you will be fun. ''He thought, keeping his eyes on Neonyte. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)